Lost and Found
by filmmakersdream
Summary: “Fang…” “What is it?” “I don’t feel lost anymore.” Please R'N'R! ONESHOT. FIGGY SLASH.


_**AN-** Yeah, this is the last of it for awhile. I'd had a whole bunch of one-shots and first chapters of my stories, but haven't had the time to type them up and post them. There may be another one/two within the next two weeks or so, but don't expect too much. Schools starting on Tuesday for me, so I won't be able to do much of anything for a while. Anyway, please R'N'R:)_

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and it's characters. The only thing I own is this plot, the MR books 1&2 in hardcover, and several gazillion notebooks. -sulks- _Not fair..._**

----------------------------

"Iggy?" My head shoots up, straining to locate where the quiet voice had come from as it echoes around the cave. I sigh in slight exasperation, pulling my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them to rest my chin on my knees. Staring blankly into the eternal darkness surrounding me, I try to find and follow the footsteps now resounding off the walls they stop, and I feel a familiar warmth settle against my side. "Hey Iggs. You okay?" I sigh as Fang's voice registers in my mind, leaning against him comfortably when he throws an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh yeah, just _peachy_." I mutter bitterly, and I feel him tense in confusion.

"Iggy, what's the matter?" He inquires softly against my ear, squeezing my shoulder. I snort, turning my head down and away from him. His hand cups my chin, tugging my face back toward him. " Iggy, _please_ tell me." There's a tinge of pleading in his voice, and I sigh.

"I _hate_ this- this moving from place to place, and _everything_ being unfamiliar. I mean, it was- I had a hard enough time when we were in _one_ place, but now- I'm constantly lost, and I- I feel- _weak_ having to depend on you and the rest of the flock for everything." I mumble, tensing up, then relaxing, as Fang's fingers brush through my hair comfortingly. "Everything keeps changing, and I feel like I'm constantly falling behind. I can barely remember what you, Max, and Nudge looked like- _before_, let alone what you all look like now, and what Gazzy and Angel look like at _all_. Verbal descriptions can only do so much." Fang pauses in his light petting, his hand resting at the nape of my neck.

"I'll tell you what, Ig." His breath on the sensitive skin below my ear makes me shiver, and the arm around my shoulders tightens, pulling me closer into his warmth. "I'll let you get as familiar with me as you want, and I'll be there for you when you feel lost. What do you say?" I hesitate, then nod, my nimble fingers reaching up for his face They touch his cheeks lightly, and I can feel his shy grin and the burning of his blush as I trail over his forehead, nose, around his eyes, and to his mouth. We both hold out breaths for a moment, then my hands move away down his neck and across his broad, muscular chest. As I drift lower, I feel his pulse racing (even for us), before he finally pulls back slightly. I take my hands off him reluctantly, a curious look on my face as he stands up, pulling me along.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." He whispers in my ear, squeezing my arm briefly. I hear him take off, and I go after him, grasping his ankles. We fly upward, and I feel his muscles tense before we duck into a smaller cavern. Letting go of him, I hover for a moment.

"Am I alright?" There's a moment's pause.

"Clear." Setting down carefully, I feel Fang take my hand, leading me further back into this tiny passageway. I carefully twine my fingers through Fang's. His confident steps falter for a second; then, he squeezes my hand as we emerge into a small cave. "Welcome to my hideout." He says, a note of pride in his voice, and I sense him sweep his free arm in a flourished gesture around the 'room'. "Come on." We head off to one side, and he helps me settle on a blanket of some sort he has lain out. There's a rustle of cloth, and he sits close to me, radiating warmth. I'm drawn to his heat, and a shock goes through me as my palms meet bare flesh. There must be a surprised look on my face, because he rushes to defend- _what? Himself?_

"I- I thought it might be easier for you if-" I place a slender finger on his mouth, and he falls silent.

"It will. Thank you." I murmur, laying my hands back on his chest, gliding over the skin delicately as if it were the thinnest of glass. He barely represses as shudder as my fingers trace his abdomen along the top of his jeans, though I feel a deep moan work its way up from his chest. Removing my hands from his torso- _was that a **whimper**? _– I replace them back on his face, not ready to let go of this- this _feeling_; a slow, heavy, pleasant feeling sinking into my bones and leaving me breathless, longing for more.

"Iggy…" His voice comes out as a soft whimper, his hands suddenly gripping my arms. "Iggy, _please_." I'm in slight confusion for a brief second, before I recall a conversation we'd had what felt like ages ago, but was in reality only a year past- _to the very night_. The thought hits me like a ton of bricks, and another soon follows. _I hope he hasn't changed his mind since last year_…

"Fang?" His grip on my arms tightens.

"Mm-hm?" It seems he's lost the ability to speak.

"Can- can I kiss you?" The question is barely past my lips when his own assault them. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me against him as he deepens the kiss, then breaks it, gasping for breath for a moment before smothering my face with feverish, desperate kisses. "Fang- _Fang_, wait." He jerks away from me, distress suddenly rippling under his skin where my hands are gripping his shoulders.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" I move my hand to the back of his neck and squeeze, ever so slightly, and he falls silent, letting out a tiny mew of surprised pleasure.

"Fang, it's okay."

"But-" I squeeze a little more, and he stops.

"_It's okay_, but I believe I asked if _I_ could kiss _you_, not the other way around." I sense his jaw drop as he stares at me, and I take advantage of that, catching and carefully pushing my tongue into his mouth. He hesitates, still surprised, and then I feel all of his apprehension melt away as he leans back into a laying position, keeping me pressed against him without breaking our kiss.

"Fang…" I murmur as we draw back, gasping for breath. He nuzzles my throat.

"What is it, love?" A grin spreads across my face, and I let my lips just barely brush his.

"I don't feel lost anymore." He chuckles breathlessly, muttering "good" before pulling me back down for another heated kiss.

----------------------------

_**AN-** Ah, gotta love the Figgyness. Please review! –offers cookies-_


End file.
